Who Let the Dogs In?/Transcript
= Act 1 'Scene 1: Foster’s Foyer' episode starts off in the foyer, when the door bell is rung. Then it gets rung once more. This happens three more times, before Frankie appears coming down the stairs. FRANKIE: I'm coming, I'm coming! as Frankie makes it to the door, loud barking is heard, and a big St. Bernard dog barges into her, tackling her and sending her backwards in a blur. The camera cuts to where they landed, with Frankie pressed flat on her back, and the dog standing on her, giving her big, sloppy licks on the face, as his tail wags back and forth. FRANKIE:' 'giggling Okay, boy! That's enough! Alright already! WOMAN: Oh my goodness, I'm sorry about that. FRANKIE: It's okay. Um. What can I do for ya? MAN: Well, we found this dog and- EDUARDO: Buenos dias, perrito. (alarm blares) WAAH! EL PERRITO! BLOO: AAH! THE PERRITO! WILT: AAH! OOH! COCO: CO! WILT: What perrito, Ed? (Eduardo steps on some dog poop) MR. HERRIMAN: What is that horrible smell? (Sniffs) Is that...is that— EDUARDO: No. Is not. MR. HERRIMAN: It is! FRANKIE: Whoa! MR. HERRIMAN: See, Frankie? There is a dog in the house. It's undeniable proof. EDUARDO: No! No! Is not! BLOO: Thanks, guys. With your help, I'm sure to get this apdorasitter running by-- Whoa! ????? FRANKIE: Well, Ed, if a dog didn't do it, who did? EDUARDO: Me. I did. SASSYFRASS: Ohh... (faints) Act 2 FRANKIE: No. It's trash. Put it back. BLOO: I'm just gonna go back in time and get them again. FRANKIE: Excuse me? BLOO: Nothing, nothing. MR. HERRIMAN: A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY. A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY. EEK! A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY. A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY. A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY. A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY. A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY. A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY. A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY. (Growling can be heard) A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY! A DOG IS NOT IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY! AAAAH! FRANKIE! SAVE ME! AAH! (Chuy growls) FRANKIE! THERE IS A DOG IN THE HOUSE PRESENTLY! WILT: And you can be Michael and you can be Magic and you can be Kareem. MR. HERRIMAN: Attention, everyone, please! I've called for an emergency house meeting. Please come to the conference room at once. BLOO: HA HA HA! HA HA HA! Act 3 MR. HERRIMAN: Some of you may be wondering why I have called this emergency meeting. (To Clambake, yelling) Well, I shall tell you! (Clambake gulps) MR. HERRIMAN: Someone has broken the most important, portentous, sacred rule of this house. Someone has attempted to commit a most heinous and contemptuous act. An attempt has been made on my life! FRANKIE: What?! What on earth are you-- MR. HERRIMAN: SILENCE!!!! Someone has let loose hounds to destroy me! FRANKIE: Oh, brother. MR. HERRIMAN: Now may I present exhibit A? BLOO: Oh, Mr. Her-- OOH! MR. HERRIMAN: Master Bloo, Master Eduardo, sit down immediately. EDUARDO: Psst. The puppies! The puppies! MR. HERRIMAN: Master Eduardo, is there something you would like to share with the rest of us? EDUARDO: No! MR. HERRIMAN: Very well. Then I would like to present exhibit "B." This sinister trail of blood was found Category:Episode transcripts